PPG: The lost sibling
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: When the PPG were created, one was lost. Her name... Blaze. She hopes to one day work up the courage to meet her sisters. Will she, and if she does, what will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze: The lost sibling.**

A/N: This story came to me in a dream. I don't know if I'm going to one-shot this, or make it a mini-series. I'll let you guys decide.

Hi. The name's Blaze. First off, I bet you're wondering… how did the PPG's lose a sibling? It all happened on the day they were created. I was terribly shy, though. I hid inside the little bowl that our father, Professor Utonium made us from. He just didn't notice me. My sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, never noticed me, either. I left the bowl while they were opening their presents to try and introduce myself, or at least make my presence known, but the Professor kept watching the others.

Flashback…

Me: "Um, um…" The girls were unwrapping their presents at such a fast rate, I figured I had their powers, too.

Me: "Dad!" But I was still kinda quiet when I said it. I didn't want to scare him like my sisters originally did. He was still watching the other three. What am I going to do to get his attention here? I kept waving my arms and making whistling noises, but he never turned his head. Eventually, I hung my head down, and floated out of a window to the lab, slamming it shut. I turned my head to the window, which showed me what I looked like for the first time ever!

Me: "AGH!" I was scared of my own reflection. It still scares me, even today. My hair was blonde, like Bubbles', with some fiery pigtails on both sides. I had a black sleeveless shirt with a fiery stripe going through the center, and I had black, fire-streaked knee-high boots with no stockings. My eyes were brown, with scars coming up and down from the top and bottom respectively, and on my wrists were spiky collars. My neck had one too. I know groundhogs are scared of their own shadows now, but this was way worse. My appearance intimidated even me.

Me: "What… that's me?"

A guy: "Yes it is!" He was a little dude. He had a really hairy face, wore an overcoat, and a paper bag on his head like a hat. He continued to say, "Get used to it. The Professor exiled both of us. Good day." He continued on walking. I floated up behind him.

Me: "Well, maybe we should both stay together then!" I smiled to him as best I could. He simply turned to look at me, then kept walking into the night.

Me: "Mister! Wait!"

The guy: "I want nothing to do with you, girl. I cannot provide for both of us."

Me: "Huh?"

The guy: "I, JoJo, am not able to provide for us. Because if I could, I'd be more than happy to have company, and company would not make me as insane as I fear I will be…"

Me: "Dude, I just want to hang out with you."

JoJo: "No. I am truly sorry, but I cannot be of aid to you, or you to me. It wouldn't work." He walked off again. This time, I obeyed JoJo. I didn't want to hold him back. But he was nice enough to at least talk to me. I didn't know what exile meant then, but I figured it out shortly after I flew to a nearby city, called Townsville. I walked to the place called Malph's, where one furry pink dude was holding up the store with his giant weapon thing. The lady at the desk was giving him some sort of green paper.

Pink man: "Yeah, yeah! Gimme the money, or I blow your f***ing head off!" I immediately gasped, and he turned to me, pointing his weapon.

Pink guy: "'Ey! Y'all's got a problem with my boomstick?" I suddenly screamed, and the whole store shook around. Both the pink guy and the lady covered their ears. Or in his case, antennae. He dropped his gun to do so, and I flew at him, stopping my screaming, and beating the crap out of the pink guy. I just started randomly throwing punches and kicks at him. He hit the ground, rasping and wheezing in his breath. I gasped again. I'm…. strong? What can't I do?

Lady: "Thank you, little girl!" I grabbed all of the 'money' as the pink dude called it, and handed it all back to her, and left the store, running. I found myself halfway across the city within seconds. The ground behind me was ablaze, on fire.

Me: "I-I'm… on fire?" An ominous voice rang through the air.

The voice: "Yes, little girl!" I gasped.

The voice: "It's okay, little girl, **I DON'T BITE!"** Smoke was waving around me, and the sky turned red.

Me; "W-who are you?" A guy appeared that made me think of a weird jester. He had very large boots, huge pincers, a goatee, and fluffy clothes.

The guy: "I have been known by a few names, **BUT YOU CAN CALL ME, HIM!"** I was cowering in fear now, covering my face.

HIM: "Don't cry little-" I suddenly felt aggressive.

Me: "I'm NOT LITTLE!" I socked him. He fell back a few feet, then instantly recovered.

HIM: "Nice hit!"

Me: "The name's BLAZE!" Yep, I named myself. The fire I left on the ground was enough to convince me.

HIM: "Blaze, hmm? **HOW HOT DO YOU BURN EXACTLY?"** He summoned flaming pillars from the ground, and surrounded us with them. I didn't know whether or not I could do that… but, he's good at this fire thing!

Blaze: "Hotter than you, HIM!" I charged at him, but he nailed me with his fire pillars. I fell to the ground.

HIM: "Come on, that can't be all you have!"

Blaze: "It… isn't!" My eyes glowed red and I shot lasers from them, nailing him in the chest. He slid into a building.

HIM: "Nice one! Hardly saw it coming!" He stretched out his claw to grab me, which worked, and he swung it up and down, slamming me into the ground each time. I bit his claw, then charged at him, nailing him with a punch-and-kick flurry like on the pink man. After one final punch, which lit on fire, He flew into the ground. He got up slowly to his legs, but his head moved up in the blink of an eye. He shot a laser beam from his eyes into me. I fell to the ground, then recovered as quickly as he did.

HIM: "I haven't had a match this fun in eons!"

Blaze: "Glad I could entertain!" I later learned that I was like Buttercup here, while I usually act like Bubbles. Man, having a combo of aggressive and sensitive is confusing to me.

HIM: "We'll meet again, Blaze. In due time…" He disappeared fixing all of the city damages, and the fire pillars left. I didn't know how to react to this development. HIM was the only one that actually knew what I was capable of. Sure, JoJo was nice enough, but this guy… what if he could help me? I flew back to the Professor's house, and TRIED to knock on the door, but I just couldn't. My God, not even knocking on your real home's door? That's not cool. It's… wrong to me. There was only one other place for me to go. The forest.

I set up a tiny home in the forest for myself the next day. It was fun, I even had drawn a picture of me, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor together. That's my dream one day. To reunite with my family…

I'll love it when I do.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry it's short… but I wanted to write this. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaze, the lost sibling, part 2**

A/N: It's Blaze again! Yay!

I, Blaze, the lost PPG, will continue my story. (Going to the later parts after the PPG series)

My new shelter that I built in the woods is more of a den than anything else. It's shaped like a semicircle. I used rocks to build the structure, with my heat vision welding them together. Inside are only two other things. The picture of me, my sisters, and my Dad, along with a nest I made out of stick and leaves. They stick together naturally, so no heat vision required! I woke up to the usual sunlight, and being greeted by a squirrel. I started speaking in squirrel speak to it. I've been here for what seems like one or two years, living with the animals.

(Squirrel speak starts here.)

Blaze: "Hi, George."

George: "Blaze! How've you been doing?"

Blaze: "Okay." I turned to the picture I drew. George followed my gaze.

George: "Still wondering how to divulge the truth to your family?"

Blaze: "Yeah. It's gonna be tough."

George: "You're the bravest human I know."

Blaze: "I'm the only human you know."

George: "Well, not very many of Townsville's civilians come out here. And yet you chose to stay here."

Blaze: "Because I don't know anyone else. The woods seemed like the best place to stay out of everybody's way."

George: "Most times, yes."

Blaze: "George, what am I going to say to them, huh? 'Hi, I'm your long-lost sister, Blaze Utonium!' and expect them to believe me?"

George: "That's the hard part. But I bet you look a lot like them. That should be easy enough to believe."

Blaze: "Even worse, they're a superhero team. What am I supposed to do? They could suspect me to be a part of some sinister villain's plan."

George: "Be completely honest with them, I guess. What am I supposed to do?"

Blaze: "How's Bullet anyway?"

George: "Bullet's fine. He says you should meet them soon."

Blaze: "Bullet's been okay, at least." I know about the whole Bullet story. He says he's lived with Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, and they loved and cared for him like a member of the family. I don't think they're going to do the same with me. Especially since I've been gone for one whole year. Maybe longer.

George: "You want Bullet to put in a good word for you to them? He talks to Bubbles every so often."

Blaze: "I… okay?" I shrugged. George always means well, but he doesn't think like humans often. When he does, it surprises me, but… that's squirrel.

George: "Want an acorn?" He held out the acorn he had since he walked in.

Blaze: "I'll just go hunting with Tukar again." Tukar is a wolf I grew to know. Unfortunately, I had to get initiated into his pack the hard way. After the initiation battle I had with their pack leader, I was allowed in, but had to hurt him more than I wanted to. The pack leader is fine, and is rather nice to me now. I assume I'm on good terms with him.

George: "As long as I'm not on the menu, I'm okay."

Blaze: "You know I'd never eat you, Georgie."

George: "Hey! You know I hate that nickname!"

Blaze: "That's why I call you that!"

George: "See ya!" He ran into the forest again.

(End squirrel chatter)

Blaze: "I'm coming, Tukar." I flew out to some of the less populated lands. Oh, how I like those areas. Not many trees, just wide open plains. I howled through the air, to call the wolf pack I became part of. As usual, Tukar, who always comes bounding from the most unexpected places, pounces me, and I started laughing while he was licking me.

(Start wolf speak)

Blaze: "Tukar, you sly dog! You always know how to sneak up on me!"

Tukar: "What amazes me is that it's a wide open plain here. How do you not hear me?"

Blaze: "You're just that stealthy."

Tukar: "I think you let me sneak up on you sometimes."

Blaze: "No. You always get me, fair and square."

Tukar: "It's just that, the PowerPuff Girls have advanced superhearing. How you don't, I don't know."

Blaze: "I just don't think I know how to use it." It's true. I've never been able to hear things from long distances away like them.

Tukar: "The pack awaits. Let us go." He bounded ahead while I flew right over him, but stayed low and close behind him. He stopped after only five miles of running, and I landed next to him. The pack leader, who I never learned his name, bowed his head in respect to me. I did so as well.

Pack leader: "Blaze, the She-Wolf. You have come to join our hunt, no?"

Blaze: "Yeah. I'm hungry. Need breakfast." I howled. The pack leader laughed. So did the other three wolves that were with him. I didn't know these wolves, though. Tukar's the only one that introduced himself to me.

Wolf 1: "The legendary Blaze. Your howl is as shrill as ever."

Wolf 2: "Hopefully, your inability to be too stealthy will not hold us back."

Wolf 3: "Let us begin already! The creatures may already have gone to their dens as we wait for the She-Wolf!"

Pack leader: "Usual formation, everybody. Blaze, you shall be on air surveillance for prey." I flew up, and over through the tree branches, using my X-ray vision. Hunting for me is such an easy task, I can net at least three times as much prey as Tukar or even the pack leader can in one run. I love being a wolf girl! I turn my head only slightly, as my eyes cover most of my head. All I need to do is turn them most times.

Tukar: "Prey!" He had just found a squirrel, and was able to outrun the critter. He quickly netted it in his jaws. He bit its neck out as he did it. I had just spotted a rabbit. I shot down some eye beams. They got the rabbit, stopping it in its tracks. I flew down to it, and like Tukar had, I ate the thing. Unlike some people, I don't like rabbits. Squirrels are cool. So are wolves and even butterflies, but rabbits, the things multiply practically endlessly. Might as well pick one off. The pack leader cornered one more rabbit, and had it in his jaws within a second. The three wolves surrounded a lone baby squirrel. I always want to stop the wolves from eating squirrels, but they'd view it as a weakness, and I still want respect in this forest.

Tukar: "More rabbits that way, Blaze!" he pointed his nose towards the trees. More rabbits were bounding away. I sped ahead while Tukar followed behind me. He was running as fast as he usually does. I always slow myself down when I'm near him so he doesn't feel like a weakling. He says I can fly ahead as far as I want, but I do it anyway. Besides, he looks so majestic when he's running! I love how he does that without trying!

Blaze: "I'll build up a firewall. That'll make sure you get another kill."

Tukar: "Do as you wish, Blaze!" I nodded. I flew ahead, stopped in front of the rabbits, and built up a flame wall. The rabbits stopped, and I heard Tukar.

Tukar: "Kill! Eat!" I guess he got one. I jumped over the wall, and grabbed a rabbit, and bit off a bit of him. It wailed.

Rabbit (In rabbit speak, I understand everything furry.): "Please! I had a wife and children!"

Blaze: "About a million kids! They can afford to lose one from the population!" I nicked him again. He wailed. Tukar had one pinned, and was chowing on her remains. I bit the rabbit's head off from my hand. Poor rabbit. Not!

Tukar: "We have had our fill. Let us reunite with the pack leader."

Blaze: "Sure." We had reunited with our leader, and his three friends, who were currently chowing down on some squirrels. I always feel so wrong when I see them corner squirrels.

Pack leader: "Your bounties were sufficient, correct?"

Tukar: "Yes, sir. The food was very good."

Blaze: "Had as many rabbits as usual." I fill up much quicker than they do, so sometimes I share my kills with the baby wolves. They love rabbits.

Pack leader: "Excellent work, considering the dwindling population of good food."

Wolf 2: "Agreed. They must be starving to death themselves."

Wolf 1: "We are not, however. Rejoice!"

Wolf 3: "The bounties we have gained were amazing, Blaze. Thank you."

Blaze: "I don't do a lot…" I put my arms behind my back, blushing a little.

Tukar: "See you at the next hunt, Blaze." He ran off. The others followed behind him. As I flew back, the day was getting darker. That meant it was time to see how Gertie's eggs were. I flew back into the forest, finding the usual nest. Gertie was sitting on her eggs, as usual. Gertie was a blue jay. She was always uptight about me at first, but since I'm a regular visitor to her nest, she generally doesn't mind my company.

(switching to bird speak now)

Blaze: "Mrs. Gertie!"

Gertie: "Ah. Blaze. How went the hunt?"

Blaze: "The hunt was nice. I netted two rabbits. I can't believe how full they make me!"

Gertie: "If only worms could fill you up as much." She's tried to feed me worms before. The results have not been pleasant on my end.

Blaze: "When's Bill coming home?" Bill is Gertie's husband. (As close as you can get with birds)

Gertie: "Bill is on the next migration. He probably won't come back until the winter." She sounded disappointed.

Blaze: "Oh. I'm-"

Gertie: "It's nature's way, Blaze. There's nothing you or I can do."

Blaze: "How're the eggies?"

Gertie: "Not totally ready to hatch yet, but maybe it will happen soon."

Blaze: "Tell me when they do. I wanna see it." I always wanted to see nature's little miracles. Nature is my home.

Gertie: "I will. Good bye, Blaze." She sat down on her eggs harder than before, as if it would warm them up faster. Huh… Maybe it does.

Blaze: "Good bye, Mrs. Gertie!" I flew away. These animals… they're my friends. I love talking to them. But I've never spoken to a human before. I am still capable of speaking human English, but it's fading, slightly. If only I had the courage to speak to my sisters and my Dad. I'll try right now!

Half an hour later…

The trip to the door took only a second, but I always stand in front of this door for a while. It's like I'm trying to fail to. I always bring my hand slowly to the door, but it doesn't… go down fully, and I only make a small touch. Dad wouldn't be able to hear that. My sisters, possibly, but not me. I once again hung my head in shame, and flew back to my den. I fished for blackberries in the nearby bushes for the rest of the day, and I ate them before I went dormant. George usually comes to say goodnight before I go to bed. I guess he's busy finding Bullet or something. It didn't matter much to me if he came or not, but… I appreciate it when he does.

(Human speak now)

Blaze: "Goodnight, Mother Nature." I focused my gaze onto my picture.

Blaze: "Goodnight, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles. Good night, Dad." I blew a kiss to the picture, then fell to sleep in my nest. I covered myself with my rabbit-hide blankie, and went to sleep.

The end of part two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blaze: the lost PPG part 3.**

Bubbles' POV

Blossom: "Bubbles! BUBBLES!" Blossom called me over while I was drawing my newest pony drawing.

Bubbles: "Blossom, roger! I mean, Roger Blossom!" I flew down and across the house to wear Blossom just put the hotline phone down. Buttercup was floating next to her.

Buttercup: "Where were you? Drawing your stupid ponies again?"

Bubbles; "They are not stupid!"

Blossom: "You two can argue later if need be. Right now, Townsville's under attack by MoJo JoJo again!"

Bubbles: "Alright, Blossom! Let's get him!" All three of us flew out of the house, and to the city, where MoJo was once again, in his Robo JoJo. When will he ever learn?

Blossom: "Girls! Let's lead off with the Mega Blast!"

Buttercup: "Alright, leader-girl!" She sped ahead, charging her attack. I charged my energy beam, and Blossom charged hers. Our combined blasts turned into one large super energy ball, and it clobbered MoJo's robot. It got a huge chunk of its armor blown off.

Blossom: "Give it up, MoJo! We know all about your robots. You already tried this one!"

Buttercup: "Yeah, MoJoke!"

Bubbles: "You'll never beat us, so there."

MoJo: "Aha! What looks like the robot you fought before, has been updated with a new brand of weaponry! This isn't just any Robo JoJo! It's the… Robo JoJo mark 2.5!"

Bubbles: "What?" Hard to believe he'd upgrade a failed design, if you ask me.

Blossom: "You're bluffing!"

Buttercup: "We can see it written all over your monkey face!"

MoJo: "I, MoJo JoJo, never bluff! Because, if I were to bluff, my voice would be overemphasized to you girls. Therefore, my bluff is non-existent, moot, and not there! In addition-" Buttercup burst through the robot's cockpit, pulled MoJo through the air, and started giving him a wallop, finally knocking him into the ground.

Buttercup: "He must've forgot to Power-proof the glass again!"

MoJo: "Ugh…" I picked him up.

Bubbles: "Poor MoJo. If only you stayed good…"

MoJo: "You girls are the reason I want to take over the world! Your righteousness, it is sickening! It drives me up the wall! I have had enough of your constant day saving that always ruins my plans. But this Robo JoJo… has an anutopilot button!" He pulled out a button from his belt, and pushed it. The inoperable Robo JoJo sparked to life again. It went back to smashing up the Townsville buildings. I dropped him, and the three of us went to stop it, while I stopped, seeing MoJo was running away.

Buttercup: "What's wrong, Bubbles?"

Bubbles: "MoJo's getting away!"

Blossom: "We'll deal with him, after his Robo JoJo's toast! Come on!" Blossom and Buttercup zoomed ahead again. I shrugged, and followed them. The Robo JoJo fired missiles, which I used my sonic scream against to derail them, sending them flying in other directions, away from the city. One headed towards the forest.

Bubbles: "Oh no!" I flew towards that missile, hoping I'd get to it. The girls were continuing to fight the robot off without me. I'll be back in a second!

Blaze's POV.

I woke up, to my usual routine of washing my face in the nearby river, and then, after drying myself, smiling to my picture. But something felt off. A giant pointy object with fire coming out of its rear end was heading for me. I growled my usual wolf growl, howled, and charged at it. In one punch, I destroyed it. When the smoke cleared, I saw one face I never thought I'd see again. Bubbles! She looked equally as astonished to see me.

Bubbles: "Um… hi?" She waved to me. My eyes widened, and I flew back towards my home.

Bubbles: "Wait! Come back! I'm not going to hurt you!" I knew that, but I didn't want her to find out about me this way! I ducked into my den, and jumped under my blanket again, covering myself completely. Bubbles pulled the blanket off, and just stared with her mouth hanging down. She then turned her head to my picture, and picked it up, finally seeing it.

Bubbles: "It's me, Blossom, Buttercup, the Professor, and you?" She asked me, while turning her head to me. I nodded. I tried to form human words in my mouth, but they weren't coming. Until…

Blaze: "Me… Blaze." I had forgotten a lot of my English. Each day I seem to forget more and more. But I always knew my name.

Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles. Hi." She said, smiling. I nodded, then tried to speak again, forming no other words. Just gasps.

Bubbles: "What's wrong? Can't speak?"

Blaze: "Y-y-y…"

Bubbles: "Oh." I understand her just fine, but I guess I could try talking to her in wolf. Wolf's my favorite language to use. Rumor has it that Bubbles can speak in any animal.

Blaze (in wolf): "I know this is going to be hard to understand, but…"

Bubbles: "You can speak wolf? Awesome!" I nodded happily back. Maybe I can communicate my story to Bubbles, and things can go well.

Blaze (in wolf): "Look, back when Dad created us, um… There wasn't just you and the other girls. I was hiding in the bowl, then left when Dad didn't notice me trying to talk to him. I've been in the woods ever since."

Bubbles: "Oh, Blaze! I-I'm… so sorry." She started making crying sounds. I quickly rushed out of my bed, and started hugging her. She stopped making them, but I started to. It's weakness in a wolf, but here, I didn't think it mattered.

Blaze (in wolf): "It's… It's all gonna be okay. I never hated you guys. I just… was too shy to… to… say who I was… I guess…" My tear must've hit Bubbles' shoulder. She grabbed me off of her so I could see her eye to eye.

Bubbles: "Well, things are going to get way better now. Don't you worry, Blaze! You won't have to stay here anymore if you don't want to." I nodded, wiping the tears off of my face. We're finally going to be a family. That was when Bubbles suddenly froze in place.

Blaze (in wolf): "What's wrong?"

Bubbles: "The girls just yelled. You can't hear that?"

Blaze (in wolf): "Unfortunately not." She grabbed my hand, and started dragging me into the city. My flashbacks of my battle with HIM raged through my mind.

Flashback…

Me: "I'm NOT LITTLE!" I socked him. He fell back a few feet, then instantly recovered.

HIM: "Nice hit!"

Me: "The name's BLAZE!" Yep, I named myself. The fire I left on the ground was enough to convince me.

HIM: "Blaze, hmm? **HOW HOT DO YOU BURN EXACTLY?"** He summoned flaming pillars from the ground, and surrounded us with them. I didn't know whether or not I could do that… but, he's good at this fire thing!

Blaze: "Hotter than you, HIM!" I charged at him, but he nailed me with his fire pillars. I fell to the ground.

HIM: "Come on, that can't be all you have!"

Blaze: "It… isn't!" My eyes glowed red and I shot lasers from them, nailing him in the chest. He slid into a building.

End flashback.

I hope the new memories I have with Bubbles can make Townsville seem like a better place.

Blossom: "Bubbles! Our heat vision isn't penetrating it! We need your help!" I just now started to hear her voice.

Buttercup: "Get your butt over here! We can't seem to melt it anymore!" Buttercup's voice! So familiar…

Bubbles: "I'm coming!" I started floating by myself, and flew ahead of Bubbles. If my sisters needed to melt something, I was the PowerPuff for the job! I howled.

Bubbles: "Blaze! Come back!" She flew after me, while I flew right in between Blossom and Buttercup.

Blossom: "What the…"

Buttercup: "Who the heck?"

Bubbles: "Wait! I need to introduce you first!" I lit my hands on fire, then shot a maelstrom of fire at the robot. It tried to resist my flames, but it was moving too slow, and melting too fast to do anything. It was a pile of melted steel within a minute. I turned my head back to my sisters. Blossom and Buttercup's mouths were wide open, while Bubbles was smiling, with her eyes closed. I waved to them.

Blossom: "Wh-who are you?" Buttercup immediately started pouting.

Buttercup: "Trying to steal our thunder, huh?" I shook my head, then started talking to them, but in wolf.

Blaze (to the girls): "Grar-rar-worf-worall-arf!"

Blossom: "Bubbles? Can't she speak?"

Bubbles: "She can. Just not in human." I nodded disdainfully. I do need to learn how to speak English again…

Buttercup: "Some usefulness that is." She still pouted. I started to growl at her, but only a little.

Blossom: "What's your name? Can you say that in human?"

Blaze: "B-l-az-e."

Blossom: "Nice to meet you, Blaze. I'm Blossom."

Buttercup (Less than enthusiastically): "Buttercup. Hey."

Bubbles: "She has an interesting story to tell us."

Blossom: "Oh no! It'll have to wait! MoJo JoJo got away!"

Blaze (in human): "JoJo?"

Buttercup: "You know that name? How?"

Blaze (in wolf): "It's a little complicated to describe… but…"

Bubbles: "It's a little complicated to describe, but…" She was translating my wolf to them, I guess.

Blossom: "Tell us later. We just need to find him now."

Buttercup: "How? He could be anywhere in the city!"

Blossom: "Split up. Cover more ground. We'll go on a four-way sweep of the city."

Blaze (in wolf): "Um… no. I have NO idea how the city is put together or anything."

Blossom: "Bubbles?"

Bubbles: "She said she has no idea how to navigate the city."

Blossom: "Oh, fine then! Blaze, go with Bubbles. Now, we split up. Report back here if you don't find anything within half an hour."Bubbles and I seemed to get along very easily, so, sure. Blossom and Buttercup moved in two opposite directions through the air. Bubbles grabbed my hand, then pulled me with her straight ahead, then started flying low. I started to separate off from her, just to see if I could smell him. Hanging with Tukar and the pack for so long taught me how to sniff out your prey if need be.

Bubbles: "Blaze! We don't have time to sniff for something!" I ignored her, and continued sniffing, flying off in random directions. I sniffed the sidewalk, I sniffed a cat, I sniffed a trash can (gross…), and I even sniffed another guy.

Guy: "Geez, girl! If you wanted my chimichanga, all you had to do was ask."

Blaze (in english): "Chimi… changa?" The food he was holding did have an interesting stench. A very hot smell. Some plants of a sort, definitely meat, oh boy do I love meat! So many stenches on one object! My smell senses were going up to eleven!

Guy: "Yeah. This food here is called a chimichanga. Heard of it before?"

Bubbles: "Sorry mister!" She pulled me away from the guy in a Heimlich-maneuver-like hold. I didn't struggle to get out of it, because I stayed concentrated at the meaty, yet vegetable-y treat.

Blaze: "Chimichanga!" I yelled. My first English word since I moved back with my sisters! And it's so fun to say!

Bubbles: "I can get you one later, Blaze, if that's what you want." The guy, getting slightly weirded out, left. I went back to finding a trail for JoJo. Did something happen to him? Poor guy…

Bubbles: "Still can't find anything?" I shook my head. It would have helped if I probably had something that belonged to him before, but no, I didn't. Finding this guy would be hard.

Bubbles: "It's been only five minutes, though. Keep going. We're bound to find something!"

Blaze (in wolf): "Chimichanga." It sounded quite strange in wolf. English is much better for that word.

Bubbles: "Yes. It's a strange and interesting word! We've established that!" She must've understood what I said.

Blaze (in wolf): "Do you not have anything that used to belong to him that I can use to find him?"

Bubbles: "Um… I don't know… Hm…" She went deep into thought on this. Then, she smiled, and grabbed my arm again. We flew out of the city.

Blaze (wolf): "Bubbles, what's going on?"

Bubbles: "There's a place in Townsville where we keep all of MoJo's top secret weapons after we beat him. His scent should still be somewhere on those!" After a while, though, I don't know. It was probably the best shot we had, either way. We burst in through the ceiling triggering an alarm as we went in. Bubbles put her eye onto a nearby pole, where something scanned it, and the alarms stopped.

Bubbles: "Normally, I'd go in through the front door, but there isn't much time to find MoJo." I nodded. We flew to the sector marked 'MoJo JoJo's top secret weapons'. Bubbles pulled out a giant red gun-like weapon, and presented it to me.

Bubbles: "This was his most recent entry to the weapons hall of fame. Sniff it out!" Things like this make me feel awesome! It was for a good cause, too! I got the scent. Smelled like monkey. I put my nose to the air once I flew out, and found the scent, taking off in one direction instantaneously. Bubbles zoomed in close as I zoomed through the air like a missile. I flew to the top of a mountain that had a steel structure on top of it with a giant tube poking out of it. I punched through the ceiling, and landed on the floor. The guy inside turned around to see me. He was definitely a monkey, but had an absolutely massive hat on his head.

Monkey: "PowerPuff Girls! How did you…" He stopped when he saw me. My eyes widened at the sight of him.

Blaze (English): "JoJo?"

JoJo: "You! It's you from back before I even started my adventures in conquest! You had offered to be my accomplice! I now see that I need your help to take over the world! What do you say, girl?" I shook my head. World conquest? Do you even know how many wolf territories he'd conquer? He pulled out a laser rifle, and fired. I dodged, then clobbered him, sending him through the air into a wall. I should've known he was evil!

JoJo: "Is that all you've got! Buttercup can hit harder than you! Ahaha-OOMPH!" I clobbered him yet again, as Bubbles flew in, seeing me beat JoJo to a pulp. His laser rifle was on the ground, while I lifted him up into the air by his collar, and started punching his face in. I tossed him into the ground, then continued pummeling him with punches, until Bubbles grabbed one of my hands.

Bubbles: "I think we got him, Blaze." I sure did. Both of his eyes were black, and some of his limbs were bent in ways they weren't supposed to be bent. He was groaning. Bubbles picked JoJo up, and gently put him into a police car half an hour later. They drove off with him inside. I, who followed Bubbles the whole way, only stared as they took him off.

Bubbles: "He's a bad monkey. Don't worry. He deserves this." I nodded, but still felt like I went too far on him. Sure, I enjoy biting rabbits' heads off, but this is ridiculous. Ah… what to do…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

PPG: The lost sibling, chapter 4

A/N: Honestly, about all of my other stories, I've been writing for ones I've been able to think about a lot, and I'll try to update this one, so it at least has more to it.

Bubbles: "You're a pretty hardcore fighter. Living in the woods does that to you, huh?" I nodded to Bubbles. I could tell she was going to be a good friend of mine for the days to come. I was going to meet my Dad, also known as Professor Utonium. He may be very surprised to see me today, as I will to see him.

Blaze (in wolf): "Bubbles, what's Dad like?"

Bubbles: "The Professor?"

Blaze (in wolf): "Yes. The Professor. I'd prefer to call him Dad."

Bubbles: "It's just that we call him Professor. Before we go, how about I teach you some more English words? You want to be able to carry on a conversation with him, right?" I nodded, yet again.

Blaze (in wolf): "I just want to gather all of my possessions before I do so, okay, Bubbles?"

Bubbles: "You got it! You had a cute little blankie! You and Buttercup would get along so well." I flew to the forest, to my den. I gathered up my paper, and my blanket. Bubbles might hate me when she hears what I did to get it, but it's mine, and I made it myself. I need it to sleep at night. I was about to leave when I found George come to me.

(Squirrel speak)

George: "Hi Blaze!"

Blaze: "Georgie!" I hugged hum tightly, as he suffocated a little.

George: "D-Don't call me Georgie…"

Blaze: "Sorry. I won't be coming back here."

George: "You won't? Why?"

Blaze: "I met them. My sisters."

George: "Did they like you?"

Blaze: "Bubbles did. I'm not sure what the other two think of me, yet."

George: "I'm sure they'll warm up to you. I'll tell Gertie you're leaving." He scampered away, going to a new tree. I flew out to the wolf pack's territory, and landed in front of Tukar.

(Wolf speak)

Tukar: "Blaze! Haha! You snuck up on me for once!" He licked me as I laughed a little.

Blaze: "Tukar, tell the alpha I have to leave."

Tukar: "You? Leave? Why?"

Blaze: "My sisters want me to go back home."

Tukar: "But… the hunt!"

Blaze: "The hunt will have to happen without me for now. I promise I'll come back on a later hunt if I can, but for now, I need to go back with them."

Tukar: "I… understand. The hunt will not be the same without you, Blaze. We'll miss you."

Blaze: "I know." I started petting him. "Oh, Tukar… I'll miss you the most."

Tukar: "Thanks for telling me. Is that a hide of rabbit fur?"

Blaze: "Yes. It's my only real possession."

Tukar: "I see. Hopefully they let you keep it."

Blaze: "Yeah… I hope to see you later."

Tukar: "I think we will. Probably when we least expect it."

Blaze: "Maybe." I left, howling my usual shrill howl. He howled back, running to catch up with his pack.

(Normal speaking unless notified.)

I had caught back up with Bubbles and the girls. Blossom and Buttercup looked happy to see me.

Blossom: "You tracked down MoJo JoJo all by yourself?! With your sense of smell?" I smiled at them.

Buttercup: "Hey, you might actually be helpful after all. Nice work, Blaze." I gave her a straight face.

Bubbles: "Aw… that's a nice blanket. I knew it was cute."

Buttercup: "A blankie?! HA!"

Blossom: "Buttercup, you had one before. Don't make fun of her for it."

Buttercup: "I… you're right. Sorry." I nodded.

Bubbles: "So… we'll start teaching you how to speak English again."

Blossom: "Because you'll have to if we're going to have you go to school and stuff."

Blaze: "Th-tha…nks." I flew to their house, and they went in through the hole in the ceiling they made before. I landed in with them.

Blossom: "You can set your blanket over by the stuffed animals there."

Blaze (in wolf): "S-stuffed?!" I dropped it, then looked at them. None of them looked proportionate to animals I've seen before, though. There was a large rabbit doll by the corner of the room.

Buttercup: "None of them are real, dummy! Geez…"

Bubbles: "Yeah. None of them. They're all fakes."

Blaze (in wolf): "Are you sure, Bubbles?"

Bubbles: "Absolutely. I pretend they're real, though."

Blossom: "Which seriously makes me question your touch with reality…"

Buttercup: "Enough talk! Let's teach her to speak already…"

Bubbles: "Oh, yeah! We'll do just that, Buttercup." Bubbles dragged me to a chalkboard she had.

Blaze: "Um…"

Blossom: "Let's start with a simple word…"

Bubbles: "How about please?" She wrote it on the board, and I cocked my eyebrow.

Buttercup: "She… can't read, either, can she?" I shook my head, and she slapped her forehead for some reason.

Buttercup: "A lot of good that does us!"

Blossom: "Yeah… but she just started, we'll give her time." I wondered what that gesture meant, seeing as I've never seen anyone do that before.

Bubbles: "Well, then let's start with reading some books instead!" I nodded to her. She pulled out a book with a wolf on it, and he was with some pigs on the cover.

Buttercup: "The Three Little Pigs? Seriously?"

Bubbles: "Unless you have a better idea? I thought she'd like it since she spoke wolf."

Buttercup: "Oh. I see."

Blossom: "As good a place to start as any. Alright." She started by reading the book to me.

An hour later…

Blaze: "And I'll hu-huff, and I'll p-puff… and I'll blow your house down! R-right?"

Bubbles: "Exactly!"

Blaze: "Sweet! Chimichangas!"

Blossom: "Chimichanga?"

Bubbles: "Her first English word. Apparently, it's her new favorite scent."

Buttercup: "Favorite scent, huh? You'll LOVE Blossom's perfume, then."

Blossom: "AGH… I don't wear that much!"

Buttercup: "Says the one who puts it on."

Bubbles: "Girls!" She pointed to me. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Male voice: "Girls! Is everything okay? You've been locked in your room for a while now!"

Blossom: "Oh no! Professor!"

Buttercup: "We need to hide Blaze!"

Blaze: "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

Buttercup: "And now you're just repeating a line from the story."

Blaze: "Buttercup…"

Bubbles: "I… think we need her to learn more words first."

Professor: "Girls! I'm going to come in!"

Blossom: "No!" She shoved me into the pile of stuffed animals.

Blaze: "Blossom!"

Blossom: "Stay here for now! I'll come to get you out later." I nodded. I saw Dad open the door.

Professor: "Girls? What happened? After you put MoJo in jail, you just came back and hid in your room. Dinner's almost ready."

Buttercup: "Um…"

Professor: "Aw… you were having storytime together." He noticed the book I was reading earlier.

Buttercup: "Uh yeah…"

Blossom: "We were playing house! I was the mom, Buttercup was the dad, and Bubbles was the little girl."

Buttercup: "Exactly."

Bubbles: "Uh huh."

Professor: "Well, that explains it. I'll see you in a bit, girls." He closed the door.

Blossom: "Coast is clear, Blaze!" I poked my head out.

Bubbles: "You said you're not ready to meet the Professor yet, right?" I nodded. I don't think I know enough English yet.

Buttercup: "Maybe we can take her to Ms. Keane after school tomorrow. It is Sunday, after all."

Blossom: "Exactly! That may be just what we need!"

Bubbles: "She'll definitely help out."

Blaze: "Ms. Ke-ane?"

Blossom: "Yep. She's our kindergarten teacher, and she's very nice. She'll teach you whatever you want to know."

Blaze (in wolf): "If it'll prevent me from speaking in growls and snarls, I'm all for it."

Buttercup: "What?"

Bubbles: "She'll do it."

Blossom: "Excellent. After school tomorrow, We'll bring you to her, and you can learn English from her. No problem." I nodded. The girls left me to have dinner downstairs, but I followed after them anyway, on all fours, attempting to sneak around. If I could net something good from the food they had, I'd be golden for the night.

Professor: "Hi girls. Glad you could come down. Dinner for today is chicken and gravy!" I sniffed the air. Whatever this chicken is, it smells wonderful! I licked my lips, then bared my teeth as if they were fangs.

Buttercup: "Aw, perfect!"

Professor: "I'm also serving… broccoli on the side!"

Buttercup: "Not perfect…"

Professor: "Now Buttercup, you know you have to eat everything I make."

Buttercup: "Yeah yeah… I'll eat it…"

Bubbles: "Professor, I'm a vegetarian…"

Blossom: "Oh chill out…" She turned her gaze to me, seeing I was sneaking for the storage layers above the elevated surfaces.

Blossom: "Oh no… Professor! Um… want to set up the table real quick? I'll be right back." She flew for me. Bubbles and Buttercup immediately flew for the eating rock, while she dragged me into the main room.

Blaze: "What gives? I'm hungry!"

Blossom: "We don't want the Professor to see you yet! Come on. I'll… give you… wait here." She flew back to the kitchen as I crossed my arms in a huff.

Blossom: "Professor, I need to use the bathroom real quickly!"

Professor: "Hurry up, Blossom, otherwise your chicken will get cold."

Blossom: "I'll be fast!" She flew back to me.

Blossom (whispering): "He's sitting down now. Crawl in, under the table, and I think I can get Bubbles to drop you some of her chicken." I smiled.

Blossom (whispering): "Now…" I scuttled about across the floor to get under this 'table' that they were eating on. Bubbles looked under.

Bubbles: "Eep!"

Professor: "You three have been acting very strangely today. What happened?"

Buttercup: "Oh… nothing. You know."

Bubbles: "Yeah. Nothing. Hehehe…"

Professor: "Hmm… Bubbles? Did you bring another animal home?"

Blaze (Whispering): "Animal?"

Professor: "We've had this discussion before, Bubbles. If you truly love something, you must set it free."

Bubbles: "It's not an animal, Professor. I can show you around after dinner."

Buttercup: "I would have known."

Bubbles: "Right."

Professor: "I still remember the mice you kept in my old sneakers."

Bubbles: "Mr. and Mrs. Whiskers moved out, remember?" Blossom had come back.

Blossom: "Mm-hmm. I'm so ready!" She started munching on some food, but I saw her drop food to the floor. I gobbled up the chicken, and my taste buds swooned at this. It reminded me of the dead hawk I had once. I only ate it because it was terrorizing George, and I was hungry. But this wasn't as juicy… huh.

Bubbles: "This is certainly good food, Professor. I'll actually eat this chicken!" She dropped more than Blossom did, and I munched on it some more.

Buttercup: "Mm-hmm." She dropped the broccoli. I ate it, but I immediately spat it out, and shook her sitting stone.

Buttercup (whispering): "What?"

Blaze (whispering): "Broccoli taste nasty."

Buttercup (whispering): "Dang it. I was hoping you'd like it…"

Blaze (Whispering): "Have a chicken you're willing to part with?" She dropped a tiny chunk. I gave her the angry eye back.

Buttercup (whispering): "What? I need the strength."

Blaze: "So do I…"

Professor: "Are you three feeling the table shake, or is it just me?"

Blossom: "Oh, nothing of the sort, Professor."

Bubbles: "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Buttercup: "Nope."

Professor: "Hmm…" Blossom looked back down at me.

Blossom (whispering): "Watch it, Blaze! Don't shake the table!" I nodded. I gotta watch myself, I guess.

Professor: "Well, in any case, finish your dinner, okay? I can't have you three go without proper nutrition."

Blossom: "Got it."

Bubbles: "Got it."

Buttercup: "Got it." While they ate their food, they were dropping scraps toward me on purpose. I grabbed each little morsel that landed, and munched on it. Whether or not Dad knew I was there was another story.

Later…

I was snuck back into our room.

Blossom: "That was much too close for comfort."

Bubbles: "Yeah…"

Buttercup: "Well?"

Blaze: "I was hung-ry?"

Blossom: "I know. We were going to try to bring something up for you later."

Blaze: "Stealing from Dad's kitchen doors?"

Buttercup: "If we had to, sure. You're family."

Bubbles: "Yeah. I'd do anything for ya."

Blossom: "Me, too."

Buttercup: "Me three."

Blaze: "Really?"

Blossom: "You betcha."

Buttercup: "Ain't no thing."

Bubbles: "Yep."

Blaze: "Thanks. Again, girls."

To be continued.


End file.
